


Crime fighting partners

by Hotgitay



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Abby calls Eric cute





	Crime fighting partners

“We’re best friends, but, do you ever feel like you want to be… something more?”Eric said to Abby

“What? Like crime-fighting partners?”Abby looked over to him 

“We already are considering your mom and all”Eric chuckled

“You’re cute in a weird incredibly dorky kind of way”Abby says to him 

“I’ll take that”Eric smiles


End file.
